bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Featured Article Archive
Hello. This is the archive for all the Featured Articles we've ever had, just in case you'd like to look at the summarized versions of the best articles on Bioniclepedia. 2007 Featured Articles Keetongu Keetongu were a race of powerful intelligent biped Rahi from the same island as the Tahtorak. Only one of this species has been seen, and might be the last of his kind after their home island was conquered by the Visorak. This "Last of the Keetongu" was sought by the Toa Hordika for his ability to purge them of the Visorak venom. He obliged, and was forced into a famous conflict in which he killed Sidorak, king of the Visorak. As mentioned above, Keetongu could heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison had not fully taken effect. Keetongu also had a third eye--placed in front of the others--that could see a being's alignment in regards to good and evil. A Keetongu's spinning shield array could absorb attacks that they could then send back at his opponent using Rhotuka, and climbing claws and other tools made the Keetongu a powerful and innovative race. Bohrok The Bohrok were a race of hive-minded mechanical insectoid creatures, controlled by strange telepathic parasites called Krana. At the head of their hive were the Bahrag, two powerful queens partially influenced by the Krana. The Bohrok were created at an unknown time by an unknown race. Only their purpose was known: to restore an entire island to its "before-time" state. Supposedly, they were activated only when the local population had left. On the island of Mata Nui, a mixture of curiosity and darkness awoke them early. Confused, the Bohrok prepared a war plan and came above the surface. A massive battle was fought all over the island, the Toa startlingly discovering the ability of the Krana to abduct beings into the hive. Eventually, the Toa took the fight to the Bohrok in their nest, employing ancient weapons. The Bahrag were imprisoned, but not before the Toa's transformation, and a failed but spectacular rescue attempt by the Bohrok Kal, a six-member team of elite unorthodox Bohrok. The Bohrok were divided into six swarms: Tahnok, Gahlok, Lehvak, Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Kohrak. Each had a unique method and style for war, thought process, and "cleansing". The Bohrok also had a caste of drones, the Bohrok Va. These would serve as couriers and tacticians, and do the menial tasks of the swarm. Whether created by the Great Beings, or evolved into robots, the Bohrok have definitely left their imprint on history.The bohrok will be awakened again soon by the Toa nuva on the way of their mysteirious journey.... Metru Nui Metru Nui, the City of Legends, was the metropolis subterranean home island of the Matoran. Most did not know this, but the city was miles beneath Mata Nui. It was sustained under many conditions, overseen by wise Turaga, threatened by crime and darkness, and protected by generations of Toa, most notably the Toa Metru, who foiled many a plot by the Makuta assigned to Metru Nui. Eventually however, at the time of the Great Cataclysm, it broke apart, destroying the city and reducing it to rubble, and creating splinter islands like Voya Nui. The Matoran were imprisoned, but later rescued and brought above ground to Mata Nui. It would be visited yet again years later, after Makuta was defeated at Mangaia. Metru Nui was divided into several distinctive districts: The Great Coliseum, Ta-Metru, Ga-Metru, Le-Metru, Ko-Metru, Po-Metru, and Onu-Metru. Each was unique, and housed great wonders such as the Furnaces, the Ga-Metru Colleges and Schools, the Chute-driven transportation system, and the Archives, a vast, exotic library and zoological categorization. 2006 Featured Articles Lhikan Lhikan is a Toa of Fire and a hero to Metru Nui. He fought with Nidhiki in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, only to be betrayed by him. Hundreds of years later, he went to the Temple of Mata Nui, and sacraficed his power into Toa stones. He gave them to six chosen Matoran, who would become the Toa Metru. He was then captured by Nidhiki and Krekka. He was imprisoned with Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua. When the other 3 Toa came to rescue them, Lhikan revealed himself, and discovered that someone was posing as Dume. Stealing a Vahki Transport, they made their way to the Coliseum. Lhikan and the Toa traversed the Silver Sea along with 6 Matoran Pods. Almost at the great barrier, Makuta revealed himself. He was about to kill Vakama, but Lhikan took the deadly blow, killing him. To quote an illusion of him on Voya Nui, "As long as you still remember me, I am not truly dead."toa lihkan is cool Roodaka Roodaka is the viceroy of the Visorak. Her act of transforming the Toa Hagah into the Rahaga, the idea that Sidorak took all the credit for, made him king and her viceroy. When they and the Visorak horde arrived on Metru Nui, she managed to persuade Vakama to her side. He then captured 5 of the Rahaga. During the Battle of Metru Nui, she was incapitated by the Toa Hordika. She was teleported to safety by Makuta. After that, she became a double agent in the Brotherhood of Makuta/DH war. There is no doubt that she has been wanting revenge on the 12 adversaries she faced years ago... Makuta Makuta is the primary evil in the Bionicle universe. He is the brother of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and has tried to destroy the Toa on countless occasions. Makuta originally helped the Toa Hagah defeat the Dark Hunters on Metru Nui, but it was all part of his brainwashing scheme. After Roodaka turned the Hagah into Rahaga, Makuta proceeded to scheme. Years later, he used the Morbuzahk to try to lure the Matoran into the Coliseum, but after being foiled by the Toa Metru, he had to use the Vahki and sports events to get the Matoran to his grasp. After the Toa took the Matoran to Mata Nui, he went as well and faced new Toa, Toa Mata, with a variety of challenges, which they all cleared. Makuta is now presumed to be dead, destroyed by Takanuva in a Kohlii showdown.